nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cerberus creatures
Two-headed Dog I think it should be dog instead of Cerebrus. Cerebrus was a three headed dog, not two heads. 23:00, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ir was before called Two Headed Dog, but it was changed to Cerebus, likely because Twin Shot contains references to Greek Mythology, and the two headed dog is based off the 3-headed cerebus, and thus cerebus would be better than dog. At least, that's how I saw it. I think the current name is fine. -- 23:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Plural Yes, I understand what the Cerberus is and that it is a proper noun, but it is the name of a creature, and so therefore it should be able to be made plural. At least, I believe so. For example, take the Cyclops. (We are studying Roman mythology in Latin class, so that's why I chose that.) It is a creature, but if it were an enemy that there were more than one of, then it would be changed to Cyclopses. It is the same situation with Cerberus; it should be made Cerberuses, or even Cerberi, if that sounds better (either one would be correct). -- 01:30, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Are you implying that the page should be renamed? --Grammar Cat (talk) 01:34, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I renamed it, but then SQhi undid my edit, so I am trying to explain why I renamed the page. -- 01:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't notice the page was just recently renamed. I think we should go back to dog. There is one and only one Cerberus in Greek mythology(yes, no plural form), and as Ayernam pointed out, it is a three-headed dog, with three necks. Right now, the two-headed dog has a neck on each side of the body, as compared to Cerberus which has the three necks joined together. Yes, I know, Cerberus makes us sound so much more... literate and knowledgeable, but it just isn't suitable in this context. SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 02:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe they are Cerberus-like creatures so the page could be called "Two-headed Cerberus creatures", though the name is lengthy. Maybe just "Cerberus creatures", if you want to be specific. If there's more than one of them, and they look like Cerberus, then they are Cerberus-like creatures. 02:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think Ceberus is a misnomer here. Beyond having two heads, please describe the parallels between Ceberus and this mutation! SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 10:26, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) Okay, now I get it. In Greek mythology there is only one Cerberus, so technically it cannot be made plural. However, Twin Shot appears to make references to many pieces of Greek mythology, as Nobody said in the above topic, so Cerberus is probably the most appropriate name. I would have no problem, however, with changing the creature's name to dogs or Cerberus creatures. (I actually prefer the latter, as "dogs" doesn't really sound "literate or knowledgable", as SQhi mentioned before.) Either way, however, the name ''must be plural, as there are more than one in a level. Other than that, it really just is a matter of choice as to what we call the creatures. -- 13:45, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course. I prefer Cerberus creatures, to go with the whole Greek mythology notion that's being discussed. 02:15, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Permission to rename to "Cerberus creatures"? -- 20:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::You have mine. 20:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thank you. -- 20:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ayernam, I see you have renamed the article. Seeing how Twin Shot was inspired by Greek mythology, you have my backing for your rename. SQhi•(talk)Diamond 12:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I can understand if you don't want to rename the article, but did you know that there exists a two-headed dog in Greek mythology called Orthrus? It may not be what the enemy was directly based on, but it would make a little more sense. 03:23, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: :::::::: I agree with TCG. It makes a lot more sense than Cerberus. Also, having accurate article titles are important. HelpfulGuy (talk) 15:57, July 23, 2016 (UTC)